ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Christopher Pike (alternate reality)
Two Pike's Referring to the alternate Pike and prime Pike as two different people seems a little awkward... obviously the two would have been born in the same place, since he was born before Nero's incursion. :While they may have been born at the same time and in the same place, everything since 2233 is different. For example, Enterprise Prime was launched in 2245 and Pike took command for 11 years (I forget the exact amount of time) during the 2250s and early 2260s. In this movie, Kirk joins Starfleet in 2255 and the Enterprise is launched in 2258. Ironically, this may preclude Pike from experiencing the events on Talos IV which occured in 2254 but he may be able to walk again and still get hit with that delta radiation. Since so little is known about Pike which would take place before Nero's incursion that the alternate article is required. IndyK1ng 06:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pike and the Centaurian slug Does Pike actually succumb to the slug's neurological monkey business? -- 05:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :As the Narada was able to reach Earth and reak through the defenses that Nero was asking about, one might assume "yes" --OuroborosCobra talk 05:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Admiral Do we have any clue if he became a full admiral or just rear or vice admiral. The rank insignia is rather confusing to me. - -emkay 10:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) My guess is he became just a rear admiral, lower half. (Commodore equivalent) It has been practiced in the American military to promote one stars past rear admiral, upper half, to vice admiral. Since Starfleet is heavily based on the US Navy traditions, it would be logical to assume he may very well be a vice admiral. --CMDRHobbitdude13 01:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC)CMDRHobbitdude13 2059, 07 June 2009 Pike's dissertation If I remember the dialogue correctly, Pike says he was "assigned to the Kelvin" for his dissertation. This sounds to me like he was onboard the Kelvin in order to write his dissertation, on some other subject, presumably completing it and transferring off before the encounter with Nero. He also seems to be speaking of George Kirk more from personal knowledge than from admiration of a historical figure, though that's fairly subjectve. It's possible I misheard and he actually says he was "assigned the Kelvin" as a subject but I was wondering if there was any definite evidence either way. Withad 00:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :This was being discussed elsewhere, but the conclusion was he was "assigned the Kelvin" as in, that's what he was assigned to do his dissertation about. -- DhaliaUnsung 01:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go: Talk:Christopher Pike#Cadet on the USS Kelvin.– Cleanse 01:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Wedding ring? He's wearing a ring on his right hand ring finger. Should we make a note of it in the article?-- 05:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :We could make a note that he wore a ring, but unless there is other proof he was married we shouldn't speculate it was a wedding ring- it could be a class ring, engagement ring, etc. --31dot 08:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pike's age? At the risk of being nitpicky, has anyone noticed that in , Commodore Mendez tells Kirk that Pike is "about your age," but in this timeline, Pike is Kirk's father's age, although since Pike's birth is supposed to be before the divergence, they should still be similar in age? Has anyone noticed that? Hypnometal 13:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :On the other hand, Kirk was apparently considered to be the "youngest captain in Starfleet history" - and if Pike was captain 14 years earlier, then he must have been at least 14 years older to not deprive Kirk of that title. -- Cid Highwind 13:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Into Darkness expansion After several hours after the movie's premiere, I wonder why this, and other articles, hasn't been expanded yet. Is it because of some kind of spoiler policy? Should I go on expanding the article, or will it be reverted? MoffRebusMy Talk 05:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC)